EL PERGAMINO SECRETO
by Isabela Camino
Summary: 255
1. Capítulo 1 PERDIDO

**El Pergamino ****Secreto**

Isabela Camino

_Esas lanzas de luz entre planetas,_

_Qué batalla se libra en el espacio_

_Qué cometa sanguinario no quiere ceder el paso,_

_En dónde estás_

_Triste, nostálgica, dadora de infinito que pasea en el bosques de los sueños_

Canto Primero de **Altazor****.** Vicente Huidobro, chileno.

Primera Parte "El Niño De la Tierra"

Prefacio

El Alfarero concluyó su trabajo justo la noche en que las siete lunas se alinearon en el primer cielo, bañando con sus translúcidos rayos los tres horizontes del mundo.

Según cuenta la leyenda escrita en el pergamino secreto, muchos milagros ocurrieron entonces, en muchos lugares del Todo, en el transcurso de los siglos, de las eras eternas, o de las edades de los astros lejanos (como sea que cada mundo comprenda su permanencia en el Todo). Y saber eso, (el asunto de los milagros) aunque ignoremos exactamente lo ocurrido, siempre nos ha ofrecido una sensación deliciosa y muy esperanzadora aquí en Luzsinfin, y seguramente así continuará ocurriendo hasta que se cesen las estrellas más antiguas.

En ciertas ocasiones -es cierto- nos hemos informado sin querer: cierta vez, gracias a Maggi en uno de sus viajes, supimos que cuando la amada Emperatriz Roma lloró por primera vez, el mundo de Maggi se inundó por completo. Y fue Afna Madre, la gran Maga de nuestra Era, quien nos confidenció que la inundación ocurrió en dos mil mundos en forma simultánea. Supimos también que en el mundo de Iván, el líder de los exploradores, cuando a la amada Emperatriz y a Altaír se les concedió un instante de contemplación mutua, en el mundo del Joven Iván apareció el primer arcoiris. Por supuesto, los humanos saben muy poco a cerca de la raza de los Arcos Iris, y de su naturaleza acariciadora y parlanchina.

Pero, todo esto puede resultar muy abrupto si no comienzo a contar sobre uno de ustedes, y desde su propia comprensión de los secretos, de los misterios ocultos en la luz. Por eso comenzaré a hablar de Iván, que en aquel tiempo era llamado simplemente "el niño de la tierra", y que llegó a Luzsinfin por lo que él mismo denominó "una abducción extraterrestre", y -después de todo- es probable que en su mundo lo haya sido realmente, claro está, aquí en Luzsinfin no fue sino un accidente fortuito y muy venturoso.

Algenib, el joven guerrero, Príncipe de las Tierras Claras del noreste, regresaba de pasar una temporada con el Alfarero, y como es lógico, se envolvió a su llegada en una danza estelar finita, pero con aspiraciones serias de eternidad. Todos los intérpretes de música acudieron al llamado, y eso es algo que no puedo explicar con exactitud, dado que nuestros instrumentos musicales no corresponden cabalmente a los instrumentos humanos, por lo demás contamos con numerosas flores terrestres y acuáticas grandes productoras de música.

Sucedió que la prodigiosa cadencia que invadía los valles, los océanos, los horizontes sinfinios, impulsó a Algenib a iniciar su danza con enormes saltos rítmicos más allá de las nubes, giros múltiples en el primer horizonte, pasos gráciles sobre el océano, haciendo brillar sus diversos tonos rosa. Hasta que ¡sas!, en un giro mortal perdió su sombrero, el mismo que había usado su padre, Algenib Centurión II, segundo en línea desde Algenib Máximo, el padre de los grandes guerreros del mundo, y que él mismo había obtenido en la batalla por nuestra Séptima Luna. Lógicamente Algenib se sobresaltó, detuvo su danza sin que la música hubiera cesado, y partió más raudo que el cometa que huye en busca de su sombrero que se deslizaba de cúmulo en cúmulo, de galaxia en galaxia, de astro en astro, hasta detenerse en un pequeño planeta azul del Sistema Solar, un planeta muy bello, semejante a una joya: "un agua marina legítimamente esculpida por las manos del Alfarero", pensó Algenib. En una colina intensamente verde divisó su sombrero lleno de esplendor: "un trozo de cielo derramado sobre el campo", pensó para sí mismo, y mientras lo decía volteó para observar el viento invisible entre los inmensos nogales empinados a su espalda. "Curioso, pero es un muy buen aire", pensó muy complacido, con su sombrero ya en las manos, sintiendo su textura de polvo de astros jóvenes matizado con brillo de estrellas que nunca se apagan. (En última instancia todos los elementos y los seres surgimos a partir de eso, del polvo de estrellas.) Distraído, observando la brisa entre los frondosos árboles, leyendo los diseños del viento puro -que lograba ver con perfecta claridad- sujetó con firmeza su sombrero desde uno de sus extremos, y en mucho menos de un haz de luz efectuó el camino de regreso a Luzsinfin, la Ciudad Amada, donde la música de su alegre danzar, que aún le parecía oír, continuaba llamándolo. Más veloz que los destellos de los cometas fugaces avanzó los centenares de mundos, los millones de astros que indicaban su Línea Única (o camino de regreso), sin percatarse de que en aquella colina intensamente verde, muy lejos allá en la Tierra, justo del otro extremo de su sombrero -que tomó distraído antes de partir- estaban las manos de un niño.

Capítulo 1

Perdido

"**Y**_o, Iván del Pilar Garcés Becerra, soy nacido en el hospital de Temuco, al sur de Chile, en América del Sur, un 21 de febrero de hace justo 11 años atrás. Nací a los ocho meses y medio con parto normal, a las 12:30 del día. Si era mujer, me iban a poner Iván del Pilar igual, pero fui hombre y me llamaron así, total, el nombre servía más para hombre que para mujer._

_ Mi familia la componen cinco personas:_

_Mi papá Omar Garcés, mi mamá Ivett Becerra, mi hermana María Griselda, el abuelo que se llamaba Doroteo del Pilar Garcés, y que murió a finales de la primavera, y yo, que soy el hermano mayor. Mi familia me quiere mucho, y yo también a ellos. _

_ Cuando sea grande quiero ser profesor de algo fácil o médico forense, porque me gustan mucho los muertos, son tan bellos._

_ Mi mayor sueño es que me ocurran cosas interesantes, algo así como peligros desconocidos o conquistar un mundo no descubierto"_.

Cuando escribí mi minibiografía en el colegio no podía imaginar que faltaba tan poco para mi "abducción", como primero se me ocurrió pensar. Era fin de semana y estábamos en la parcela del tío Andrés, caía la tarde cuando salí a probar el volantín que había hecho para mi hermana. Estaba en la colina, elevándolo, cuando divisé el ovni -se veía mejor con el catalejo que me había obsequiado mi abuelo un poco antes de morir- y que según mis primeros pensamientos venía del espacio a buscar el pedazo de cometa que brillaba sobre la colina. Cuando me acerqué, descubrí con sorpresa que el cometa tenía aspecto de sombrero, y que el material del que estaba hecho, era algo increíble, algo que definitivamente no era de este mundo. Sentí miedo, pero me di valor y lo toqué, cuando lo hice, la sensación fue supersónica. Completamente trémulo alcancé a levantar los ojos y lo vi apenas, casi enceguecido por el resplandor el altísimo marciano. Se me soltó el volantín de las manos de la impresión, no obstante, procuraba observarlo, creo que me parecía similar a los héroes de las historias que me contaba el abuelo Doroteo del Pilar, al menos a como yo desde muy niño los había imaginado. Percibí, que tomó su sombrero, y lo demás fue simplemente pestañar sintiendo que un rayo de luz muy blanca se metía dentro de mis ojos cerrados, y así, sin más, cuando terminé de pestañar y los abrí, estaba en "otra parte". El muchacho alto con su sombrero en las manos me miró con ojos llenos de asombro:

-¡He traído un visitante!-. Exclamó con una voz que no estaba hecha de palabras.

-Señor marciano, por favor no me mate ni me haga una autopsia estando vivo, soy un ser de paz, y puedo darle la información que requiera, sólo permítame regresar a mi casa, debo tomarme la leche y alimentar a mis aves, por lo demás, si no regreso, mi mamá lloraría mucho y no soporto verla llorar.

Pero, la música inexplicable me hizo callar de asombro, y el parloteo incesante de los arcoiris sobre mi cabeza, me dejaron sin palabras, y casi sin pensamientos para poder pensar.

El "marciano", me miraba con sereno asombro, mientras los arcoiris gritaban:

-¡Un niño!, ¡un niño del sistema solar!, ¡un humano en estado contaminado!, ¡un niño de la Tierra se vino en el sombrero de Algenib!, ¡niño extraviado!, ¡niño perdido en el espacio! Y al instante vino la segunda aparición: un señor viejo vestido con túnica blanca que lucía una barba cana perfecta y reluciente y que venía acompañado de una chiquilla extremadamente hermosa, de cabellera azul clara, ojos amarillos, tibios, de un sencillo esplendor, y al mirarlos era como si estallaran de alegría, iluminando una faz violeta perfecta que concentraba toda la belleza que alguna vez pude soñar.

-Daba la bienvenida a Maggi, cuando me enteré -dijo el anciano- los arcos iris dijeron que se vino un muchacho en tu sombrero.

Algenib, simplemente me miró como toda respuesta. El anciano me dirigió una mirada llena de alegría, se inclinó haciendo una reverencia, y dijo con tono solemne:

-¡Cómo va!, pequeño Iván del Pilar Garcés del planeta Tierra. Luzsinfin, la amada ciudad, se honra en recibir tus pasos. Y su voz era sabia y segura, y yo comprendí que pese a su salud y buen ánimo, era el hombre más viejo que había visto, tanto, que su edad sería impensable en el mundo desde el cual yo procedía.

Sé que debí estar muy asustado, y aunque de hecho, estaba muy perdido, comprendí la solemnidad conque estaba siendo recibido en este extraño mundo. Me incliné y agradecí.

-Esta es Maggi de Isbaniam, un universo tan lejano como el tuyo. Y éste es Algenib, Príncipe y Señor del reino de Tierras Claras, y tercero en línea desde Algenib Máximo, el gran guerrero.

-Bienvenido a Luzsinfin, joven Iván, y desde luego, te ofrezco mis disculpas por haberte traído a Nuestro Mundo sin consultarte.

-Bienvenido Iván, dijo Maggi de Isbaniam-. Me costó mucho sintonizar tu idioma, pero ya lo he incorporado. Te gustará mucho este universo, yo también soy visitante, y te aseguro que te resultará muy divertido estar aquí.

-Y bien, joven Iván, ahora es mi turno, yo soy...

-¿Alguno de los apóstoles?-. Interrumpí, muy perdido, mientras todos reían.

-¿Dónde crees que estás, joven Iván?

-¿En el túnel blanco?

-No, pequeño muchacho -dijo el anciano sonriendo-, esta experiencia no corresponde al trance de la muerte. Tampoco estás en Marte, ni en algún otro planeta del Sistema Solar, estás en Luzsinfin, una destellante, lejana, y antiquísima concentración de siete universos, a la que solemos llamar "Ciudad Amada", o simplemente "Nuestro Mundo", y yo soy Yamael IV, el anfitrión. Y ahora me parece que sería propio permitir que Algenib prosiga con su alegre danzar.

-Por cierto, amados compañeros -respondió el Príncipe-, les ruego me excusen.

-Debemos retirarnos -aclaró Maggi-, ésta música podría herir tus tímpanos, muchacho de huesos y de carne.

-Yamael, con vuestros respetos, me ofrezco para ser la guía del muchacho-. Agregó la hermosísima chica.

-Es de hecho nuestra usanza que así sea, por ser tú la primera en solicitarlo, pero, de todos modos, y dado que ello podría determinar su destino aquí en Luzsinfin, deberá decidirlo Iván por sí mismo.

-Acepto-. Dije fascinado por la gran belleza de mi guía, sin comprender que eso significaría que aquí, en este nuevo mundo, debería ser explorador, tal como Maggi que me acogería en su vida.

Avanzamos un buen trecho, caminando con toda normalidad, y con esto quiero decir que tal como se camina en la Tierra, sobre un suelo sólido, que era una suerte de arena color calipso, que contrastaba maravillosamente con el océano rosado, cuyas olas terminaban convertidas en una espuma muy blanca, desde donde nacían miles y miles de burbujas de colores que en la Tierra no existen -colores nuevos para mis ojos humanos- las que se elevaban por la atmósfera lila, muy clara, hasta detenerse en las nubes que eran densas, quietas, e intensamente blancas, desde donde nacían cientos y cientos de arcos iris que jamás dejaban de hablar y hablar.

-Necesitas descansar y comer algo antes de conocer a los demás -dijo Maggi-, mientras yo caminaba apenas conteniendo el llanto ante tan prodigiosa hermosura. Por lo mismo, supuse, no advertí cuando Yamael desapareció.

-Estimó que no era propio interrumpir tus pensamientos -dijo Maggi-, sin embargo, volverá a ti en el momento indicado -agregó.

Maggi habitaba un castillo de cristales amarillos, cuya imponente torre se perdía entre las nubes, y que era el "hogar" de los exploradores durante su permanencia en Luzsinfin. En su interior, el ambiente era muy claro y apacible, había un aroma deliciosa y feliz. No logro explicarlo de otra manera. Anaís apareció entonces:

*Bienvenido Iván. Los arcos iris han dicho que has venido de la Tierra en el sombrero del Príncipe Algenib.

Observé sorprendido que Anaís cuando hablaba no movía los labios, tardé un poco en comprender que los habitantes de Luzsinfin pueden emplear únicamente sus pensamientos para comunicarse, lo que les resulta tan propio como las palabras, salvo, cuando deben concentrarse al máximo en alguna tarea, y que "hablaban mi lengua" por un principio de empatía, que es algo muy primordial en ellos. Digamos, en otras palabras, que lo hacían para que yo no me sintiera tan extrañado. Su lengua natural, es la lengua sinfinia, que yo adopté un par de días después, y sin darme cuenta -en lo absoluto- del cambio.

-No digas nada -dijo Anaís- y ven a degustar algunos alimentos, niño de la tierra.

El banquete fue exuberante. Gusté bocados deliciosos: frutos asados de extrañísimos sabores, gigantescas y aromáticas naranjas, aceitunas multicolores, y otras delicias extraterrestres. Y ni hablar del licor de burbujas con azúcar de rosas, tostado con rayos de soles lejanos, fabuloso. Dejaba el cuerpo entero, desde la boca hasta los pies, pletórico de diversas dichas.

-Ahora duerme, joven Iván de la Tierra-, dijo Anaís. Y fui conducido, semidormido y flotando (por el efecto del licor de burbujas), a un magnífico lecho, que no era si no un colchón enorme de frescos pétalos de rosa, donde sin saber si estaba despierto o perdido en el corazón de mi mejor ensueño, me dormí.


	2. Capítulo 2 LA PROFECÍA

**Capítulo 2**

**La Profecía**

**D**esperté muy temprano con un ruido estruendoso, semejante a cientos de trompetas resonando al unísono. Después me enteré de que no eran trompetas, sino el cuerno de Algenib, cuyo sonido atronador convoca a los guerreros de todos los reinos de Luzsinfin a constituir asamblea.

-Despierta joven Iván -dijo Anaís-, debes conocer a los demás, ve a refrescarte a la cascada de agua de vida, vístete con tus nuevos ropajes y preséntate en la mesa.

El baño en la cascada resultó muy frío, y en cuanto salí, percibí que mi piel estaba distinta, más clara, y era como si los poros emanaran cierto brillo, algo así como luz. Me vestí con mis nuevos atuendos y me dirigí al castillo, caminando muy seguro, como si mis pasos me condujeran por sí solos a la mesa principal.

Cuando aparecí, me sorprendió ver que "los demás" eran un grupo de simples niños, y al instante dudé, porque tal vez aquellos niños no eran en realidad tan normales como para haberlos considerado "simples", pero, la verdad, sentía como si la noche anterior hubiera sido muy, muy larga, tanto, que al despertar estaba habituado a las extrañezas de este mundo desconocido. Junto a Maggi, había un niño de unos nueve años (terrícolas), se llamaba Feliz, y después supe que él había vivido ya tres edades, a pesar de que era el más pequeño y más joven de los exploradores. Amadís, que era el más alto y que tenía la apariencia de un chico de 13 años de la Tierra, y Amnia Luna, que me enteré con gran sorpresa, era una habitante del otro lado de la luna, y con esto quiero decir de la luna de la Tierra, y por lo tanto éramos vecinos. Aparentaba unos 11 años y su aspecto físico era el más similar al mío, como si de alguna forma se evidenciara nuestra vecindad, claro que era más refulgente que cualquier ser humano conocido. Amadís, era de color dorado pálido, después supe que su color de piel es casbat, y que es propio de una de las razas sinfinias, y en su actitud, se percibía claramente que era el líder del grupo.

El primero en darme la bienvenida fue él:

-No sé si sabes que soy el líder, fui nombrado hace ya dos edades -me dijo con orgullo, pero sin soberbia- eres bienvenido -agregó muy amable.

-Hola Iván, yo soy de la luna de la Tierra, que placer verte por acá, mi nombre es Amnia Luna.

-Yo soy Feliz, de Isbaniam, soy hermano de Maggi.

-Hermano, en Isbaniam, quiere decir miembro de nuestro universo, allí todos somos eso, "hermanos". -Dijo Maggi muy relajada.

- ¿Y cómo dormiste?

-¡Mejor que nunca!- Respondí al unísono con todo el grupo.

-¡Siempre es así! -irrumpieron en conjunto los muchachos- siempre la respuesta es la misma -dijeron complacidos y riéndose con grandes carcajadas.

-Muy bien Iván, otorgadas ya las respectivas bienvenidas, debemos prepararnos.

-¿Prepararnos para qué?

-Somos exploradores, y debemos prepararnos para eso, para salir a explorar.

-Claro que si sonara el cuerno otra vez... Interrumpió Feliz.

*El sonido doble simboliza una convocación de guerra. Dijeron los pensamientos de Amnia Luna.

-La profecía dice que llegará por casualidad un visitante, cuya presencia anunciará la gran guerra -agregó Feliz, muy preocupado.

-¡Silencio Feliz! -Interrumpió Amadís, muy molesto-. No nos corresponde a nosotros interpretar las profecías, ni mucho menos especular acerca de su cumplimiento. Sé que piensas que Iván es el niño mencionado en la profecía, pero no existen indicios de que la paz de Luzsinfin esté siendo amenazada. No existen informes de guerra en ningún lugar de nuestros siete universos, y es sabido que el Alfarero no está esculpiendo armas. Por lo demás, muchos otros han llegado a Luzsinfin por casualidad antes que Iván, y no han dado cumplimiento a la profecía. Estoy seguro de que pronto los guerreros entonarán su himno anunciando la retirada. El único riesgo real de nuestro universo es la Emperatriz, sabido es que continúa con sus berrinches…

-Amadís, honorable y amado líder desde hace ya dos edades, sabes cuánto te respetamos, pero no estoy de acuerdo con tu forma de referirte a la Amada Emperatriz Roma, Señora y Guardiana de Nuestro Mundo. ¿Acaso no escuchaste la voz del Alfarero tras el último temblor de tierras y agua? Él mismo ha dicho que la Amada Emperatriz está bajo prueba, y que una falla, un sólo atisbo de traición -esa horrible palabra- implicaría un desequilibrio universal que llevaría a Luzsinfin a su destrucción.

-Luzsinfin está destinada a la eternidad Maggi, hasta su nombre lo indica. Eso no puede suceder.

*¿Acaso no ha ocurrido ya en otros universos? -dijo Amnia Luna, con sus pensamientos.

-¿Ya lo ves?, -dijo Amadís- al instante en que un hermoso canto de muchachos se oía a lo lejos- los guerreros se retiran y la paz de Nuestro Mundo continúa, como debe de ser. No nos corresponde a nosotros especular...Y ahora debemos ocuparnos de nuestros asuntos -agregó-. Tú, Iván, deberás reunirte con Yamael en secreto -dijo mirándome-, como si recién recordara que me encontrara allí.

-Él vendrá a buscarte, -dijo Amnia Luna-, al tiempo en que nos invadía la ráfaga de brisa fresca que antecedía a Yamael. Cuando apareció, todos nos inclinamos saludándolo, mientras él levantaba los ojos para mirarme muy fijamente con una expresión muy confiada, entonces, con una voz que no salió de su boca, me dijo simplemente "vamos", y al instante aparecimos en la superficie de la primera luna de Luzsinfin: "Antes de Todo".

-Este viaje es siempre secreto -dijo Yamael-, es decir, nadie puede saber a dónde te he traído, ni lo que hablemos aquí. El propósito de esto es explicarte algunas cosas, probablemente no lo que tú deseas saber, sino lo que necesitas saber. Después tendrás derecho a hacerme dos preguntas, yo te las responderé siempre que me esté permitido hacerlo, y sí, sí volverás a casa, para que no inviertas una de las preguntas en ese dato -dijo el anciano- leyendo en mis pensamientos la que sería mi primera pregunta.

-Luzsinfin es un universo real igual que el tuyo -agregó-, y con esto pretendo confirmarte aspectos muy elementales, como que es un universo sólido, que existe, tal como el universo del que tú mismo provienes. A menudo aceptamos visitantes, los exploradores, por ejemplo, son visitantes de otros universos lejanos, con excepción de Amadís, que nació aquí, en el primer universo de los siete que conforman el Reino de Luzsinfin.

A mi modo de ver, tú has llegado acá con un propósito -no olvides que esto es una apreciación personal- en el transcurso de las 790.000 edades que llevo vividas, he observado que ni lo fortuito ocurre por nada, por ello sostengo que has venido acá con un propósito definido para ti, y ello, podría tener poco o demasiado que ver con el propósito universal.

El último dato que debo darte es que nuestro mundo caerá en guerra dentro de muy poco, la guerra más grande que se haya visto en el Todo.

- Y, ahora, ¿cuáles son tus preguntas, Joven Iván?

-Quiero saber... ¿cuál es el propósito universal?

-Eres inteligente pequeño joven, pero demasiado ansioso. Los grandes conocimientos no se obtienen en un sólo instante, ni son producto de una sola respuesta, eso es algo que tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo, y podrás hacerlo siempre que estés muy atento. Ahora cambia tu primera pregunta.

-Entonces, ¿contra quién guerrearemos?

-Contra los rebeldes que habitan en las sombras, una civilización que vive en oscuridad desde hace infinitas edades. Pero esto no es lo fundamental, lo fundamental es de qué lado estarás tú.

-De nuestro lado, naturalmente.

-¿Y cuál es nuestro lado, pequeño Iván de la Tierra?

-El lado del bien, Yamael, yo lo siento...

-Esa es una buena respuesta que te enseña que tu intuición te servirá de mucho en este viaje, será una luz encendida cuando la oscuridad lo consuma todo y no tengas ningún horizonte frente a tus ojos. Ahora debes formular tu segunda pregunta.

-Escuché a los exploradores discutir algo sobre una profecía y sobre un muchacho que llegará a Luzsinfin por casualidad. Quiero saber qué es lo que dice esa profecía.

-La profecía menciona que en la parte final del tiempo, aparecerá un muchacho que pisará el suelo de Luzsinfin por casualidad, y que ese muchacho será enviado para llegar a ser el líder de su grupo, y para librar una batalla que permitirá el nuevo nacimiento de Nuestro Mundo.

-Pero, ¿qué significa todo eso?, y acaso, ¿podría ser yo el muchacho de la profecía?

-Esas son dos preguntas adicionales, joven Iván, y no podría ofrecerte una respuesta ni aunque quisiera. La profecía es de hecho así, esculpida por el Alfarero en tiempos muy anteriores, pero su significado nos es concedido muy poco antes de su cumplimiento.

-Me cuesta un poco caminar –dije, reparando por primera vez en la superficie de Antes de Todo, que era un lugar muy quieto e inhóspito, tanto, que se me ocurrió pensar que no había allí ninguna otra forma de vida.

-Esta luna, es la primera creación hecha por el Alfarero con la ayuda de su primer hijo, Agnais, uno de los sitios más antiguos de nuestros universos conocidos, y estás en lo cierto, está deshabitada, Joven Iván, el Terrícola. Hasta hace poco fue el hogar de Roma, la Amada Emperatriz, pero, tras un tiempo de angustia para el corazón de nuestra amada Reina, lo dejó, y el lugar se quedó tan solo como su propio corazón.

-Ha debido sentirse de verdad demasiado sola vuestra reina, Yamael- dije mirando aquella soledad tan vasta, y escuchando aquel silencio absoluto del primer lugar creado por el Alfarero en compañía de su primer hijo Agnais, hacía ya tantos ciclos y ciclos de eternidades concluidas y vueltas a nacer.

…

Roma vio a Altaír por primera vez en el Lago Azul por un instante muy breve, que sin embargo, bastó para intranquilizar su corazón. De algún modo supo de inmediato que algo trascendental estaba ocurriendo. Le pareció que su figura imponente, su faz de agua y de sereno misterio, le resultaban familiares. Era como haber estado bajo su sombra algún atardecer olvidado, o algunos atardeceres, que no era cierto que estuvieran del todo olvidados. Alguna vez -estaba segura- había visto prenderse esa luz que nacía en la noche infinita de aquellos ojos que sí recordaba.

_Alguna vez fui una estrella huyendo en la noche más oscura del universo, y la fuerza que me impulsa me detuvo justo aquí, sobre este mismo lago infinitamente azul, y vi sus ojos prenderse así, como dos llamas estelares, cuyo vigor permanecería en la quietud sin límites de las cosas eternas._

Después fue asignada a resguardar el mundo de Lago Azul, y se instaló junto a él, día a día, tarde a tarde buscando el calor de sus ojos, sin importarle que no pudieran jamás tocarse.

A la Reina le está prohibido, por las leyes eternas ingresar al Lago. De hacerlo, el Reino de Luzsinfin, los siete universos con sus cientos de miles de mundos morirían en un solo instante. Tampoco Altaír puede abandonar su mundo, si lo hiciera, el gran Lago secaría sus aguas que han fluido desde tiempos anteriores al nacimiento de las estrellas más antiguas. Día a día, Altaír subía al límite de la superficie a contemplar el rostro que más lo conmovió en su vida, a oír el hablar de Roma que lo hacía reír. Y en aquella comodidad infinita, el Señor del Lago se perdió, sin saber, ni imaginar, que su paz le sería arrebatada para siempre.

Se amaban profundamente, desde las raíces más recónditas de lo que realmente eran, se amaban cada uno desde su propio mundo, y desde su propia soledad, y sin poder unirse. Y así comenzó la prueba: bastaría con un deslizamiento de Roma hacia el Lago, para que se unieran definitivamente, pero las leyes eternas no lo consienten, las leyes eternas, sí, las mismas que hicieron que Algenib fuera por su sombrero hasta la Tierra justo por la ruta precisa a través del espacio y del tiempo, por el único sendero a través del Todo en que no chocaría con ningún astro, y por el que no haría que ningún cometa extraviara su rumbo, por el contrario, propiciando que su estela y la ráfaga de ella iluminaran la ruta de millones de astros que encontraron su rumbo exacto a través del Todo. Esas leyes hicieron a Roma Emperatriz, y a Altaír Señor del Lago, ambos soberanos y guardianes, ambos llenos de bondad y de candor...

Eso lo escuché cuando regresamos de Antes de Todo, y no de la voz de Yamael, sino de la voz de la mujer-niña, que me hablaba desde lejos.

*Es ella -dije a Yamael, con mis pensamientos- es la Emperatriz amada...

* ¡Pero, se ha puesto en comunicación con tigo! Y ¿cómo es posible que te estés comunicando así?

*Ella me lo ha concedido, nuestra amada Roma...

*¿Acaso tu corazón despliega amor a ella?

*Así es -pensé emocionado- sería imposible no amar la dulzura, la alegría y el dolor de aquella voz.

-Joven Iván de la Tierra, -dijo Yamael usando sus palabras, y en un tono muy solemne- has aprendido mucho y muy rápido para ser humano, has aprendido en un par de soles lo que muchos visitantes aprenden en edades absolutas. Esto es tuyo, dijo entregándome un collar del que colgaba una cáscara de nuez de oro amarrada en unos hilos dorados.

-Es un obsequio de ella, te librará de cualquier hechizo, de cualquier yugo de la oscuridad. Debes guardarlo y volver con los demás, yo regresaré a ti al tiempo indicado. Entonces conocerás el propósito por el cual has venido hasta aquí. -Dijo Yamael haciendo una reverencia y desapareciendo ante mis ojos.

Cuando regresé, mis compañeros estaban preparándose para nuestro próximo viaje, y en cuanto me vieron pensaron si acaso era yo el muchacho de la profecía.

-Prepara tu alforja -dijo Amadís- debemos llevar algo de comida y dos cantimploras con Agua de Vida. No para beberla, es en caso de que haya necesidad. Tiene poder para restaurar una vida que se esté perdiendo por cualquier clase de motivo, menos por una herida en el corazón, eso es irreversible. Por lo mismo, debemos cuidarnos mucho, sobre todo tú, Iván, eres de huesos y carne, y de partículas no descomprimibles.

*Casi me resulta imposible imaginar algo más frágil que tú, niño de la Tierra, cómo podrías ser el Enviado.

*Naturalmente no voy a contarles lo que hablé con Yamael, pero ignoro la identidad del muchacho de la profecía.

*¡Nadie jamás ha aprendido tan rápido! -Pensó Maggi-.

*Ha sido una dádiva de la Emperatriz,-le respondí-.

*Las dádivas de la Emperatriz son para aquellos que le profesan amor -irrumpieron los sorprendidos pensamientos del Líder de los Exploradores.

-En todo caso -agregó Amadís, hablando- en nuestro viaje usaremos únicamente nuestras voces, no podremos concentrarnos demasiado en nuestros diálogos telepáticos, resultaría arriesgado.

-Entiendo -respondí- y de cualquier modo, no creo ser el niño de la profecía. -Dije a nuestro líder, leyendo sus pensamientos por última vez antes de partir e iniciar mi primer viaje como uno más de los jóvenes exploradores de Luzsinfin.


End file.
